Total Drama Harper's Island
by plasmadamoska
Summary: The original 22 contestants of Total Drama Island and some of their affiliates arrive at Geoff and Bridgette's wedding. However, what none of them realize is the massive murder that is spreading around the island. Who will die? Who will survive? Who is the killer? Find out by reading this fanfiction!


**Welcome to Total Drama Harper's Island! (Sorry, the title got cut off). Before you start reading, I am going to warn you that this story has extreme deaths, mild swearing, and violence not suited for every reader. Remember to rate and review!**

**Chapter 1:** What was that?

It was Geoff and Bridgette's big day. After that first day on Total Drama Island, Geoff and Bridgette had truly loved each other. Since they were merely unbreakable, they decided to get married! And what a better place to have their wedding than the first place they ever met, Camp Wawanakwa. Of course, they decided to invite the former cast of the same TV show. Even the vile people such as Heather and Alejandro were invited.

"Oh my God! My little baby's gonna get married!" Bridgette's mother told her daughter, while strolling to the ship.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and responded, "Mom, it's okay! Geoff is a nice guy!"

Bridgette's mother, with a tear in her eye, said, "I know he's a nice person. It's just that you've grown up so fast!"

At that moment, Bridgette and her mother were in front of the docked ship, when Bridgette glanced dreamily at her soon-to-be husband.

Geoff sprang up, and shouted, "BRIDGEY-BEAR!"

Bridgette's eyes widened with delight, and responded with an affectionate, "GEOFFY-POO!"

Bridgette tackled Geoff to the hard dock floor with a powerful hug, and locked lips with him on the floor.

Just then, Heather walked by to look at the two lovers. "Ew! Get a room!"

Bridgette, embarrassed, immediately jumped up, and gingerly said to the greyish haired girl, "Heather, I'm so happy to see you could make it!"

Heather scoffed, and murmured a barely audible "Whatever."

Then, Bridgette's friends Gwen and LeShawna arrived.

"Hi, girls!" Bridgette said, waving to her friends.

"Girl, it's so hard to believe that crappy island actually made a long-lasting romance." the sassy LeShawna said.

As soon as Heather laid eyes upon the black woman, she made a hideous scowl, and said, "Ew, looks like the loudmouth came."

Gwen stated, "Looks like the queen of wicked is still wicked as ever." LeShawna chuckled.

Heather flipped her hair, scoffed, and walked onto the ship.

Suddenly, a loud and masculine voice was heard. "HERE COMES TYLER!"

Tyler rolled in on a skateboard, but didn't slow down, and rolled into the ocean.

Before he drowned, a wacky redhead girl swung in from a vine that came from nowhere, and lifted Tyler out of the ocean, and threw him back onto land.

"OMG!" a startled Beth had muttered.

Lindsay walked up to the now on-land Izzy, and said, "Thank you for saving my boyfriend, Irene!"

"Don't sweat it." Izzy calmly responded. Then, she did a triple-back flip into the ship.

The failed jock had returned to consciousness. He stood up, and asked, "What just happened!?"

"You fell into the water, but Irene saved you from drowning!" Lindsay comforted.

"We thought you were a goner!" Beth said, relieved. Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth then walked onto the ship.

A tan boy and a brunette boy walked in.

Geoff finally said something after seemingly so long. "Hey, Noah and Cody!" he greeted the two boys.

Cody shook hands with his blonde friend, and said "Man, I'm so happy about you and Bridgette!"

Noah blandly smiled, and walked onto the ship. Cody directly followed behind him.

Next to arrive were Owen, Duncan, and Courtney.

Owen, obviously excited, bumped fists with Geoff, and hollered his joy. "I AM SO STOKED FOR THIS WEDDING!"

Bridgette quietly chuckled. "Hey, Owen. How have you been?"

The obese blonde replied, "Awesome! I've been winning hot dog eating contests EVERYWHERE! WOOOOOOHOOOOO!"

The sly Duncan chimed into the conversation. "Easy there, tiger. Have you done anything besides eat food?" Courtney nudged him in the arm, noticeably annoyed.

Bridgette exclaimed to Courtney and Duncan, "Aw, you two are back together! So sweet!"

Courtney was offended by this remark. She sped towards Bridgette, and, menacingly raising a fist towards her, she threatens, "No! We are not together! I DESPISE this pity of a person!" The brunette then took a deep inhale, and a soothing exhale to calm herself down, realizing her anger. "Sorry about that."

The forgiving surfer chick put a hand on Courtney's shoulder, and said, "It's okay, Courtney. I mean, if someone paired me with Duncan, I would be mad about it, too."

Duncan, oblivious to the conversation, pointed towards the other end of the dock. "Hey, check it out! It's the Mega-Dweeb!"

Harold, who was obviously the person Duncan was speaking of, walked towards the boat. "Hey, Geoff and Bridgette." the nerdy boy said, ignoring Duncan's attitude.

"So happy you could make it, dude!" Geoff stated, patting Harold's back.

"Happy to be here!" Harold exclaimed. "Is my love LeShawna here?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, Bridgette quietly snickered, and Geoff nodded to Harold's question.

Harold held a fist to the sky. "Sweet." He then walked into the boat, with Courtney and Owen following suit.

"I'm gonna go pants Harold. Happy wishes, lovebirds!" Duncan mocked. He ran in, chasing after Harold to humiliate him.

Bridgette's mom came back from her unannounced bathroom break. "Oh, Bridgette. I'm so happy for you! And Geoff, you better treat my daughter right!"

Geoff nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

The middle-aged woman poked him in the chest. "That's MOM to you! Anyways, I'm gonna go shuffleboarding on the ship!" She walked into the boat, ready to play her favorite game.

Suddenly, girlish squealing was audible from the other side of the dock. It was none other than the BFFFLs Katie and Sadie, grasping their crushes Trent and Justin, who were hardly able to breath, in their arms.

Sadie ran towards the couple, with Katie trotting behind. "We are SO happy for you!" The fatter one squealed. "So, so, SO happy for you!" the taller one mimicked.

Trent, who had escaped from Sadie's wretched grasp, held his hand up in greetings. "Congratulations, guys! Is Gwen here yet?"

Bridgette nodded.

Trent was delighted to hear this, but then remembered someone. Duncan. "Is the guy from juvy here?" Trent questioned, pretending to have forgotten all about him.

Geoff then nodded. "His name is Duncan. But of course, you already knew that."

Trent and Sadie walked into the cruise boat, while Justin was still buried in Katie's arms. "Grrt mrr errt erf herr!" the male model said, stuffed next to Katie's stomach.

Katie let go of Justin's head. "OMG! I am so sorry about that, Justin. You're just so... gorgeous!"

Justin flipped his hair in a girly fashion. "I guess my beauty is both a blessing and a curse." He then walked in.

Katie went back to her squealing. "I am SOOO happy for you two. We never really got the chance to talk on the show. Even though we were on the same team. It was so weird."

Sadie rushed in, peeking from the doorway, just to copy her. "So, so, SOOO weird." Katie then ran in to talk to her chunky little friend.

A semi-attractive, red-dressed dark blonde strolled right in front of Geoff and Bridgette. "Happy wedding, guys." she said darkly. Then, she mysteriously walked inside the cruise ship.

Geoff frowned, then looked at his upcoming wife. "Why did we invite her again? She isn't from TDI, she stranded you in Siberia, and she took over Beth's spot on TDWT."

Bridgette looked confused. "I thought you did. Strange."

The next to walk down the boardwalk was the suave seducer himself, Alejandro.

"Hola, mi amore. How are you, chica?" The Spaniard asked.

Bridgette scowled at him. "Save your tricks, Alejanho! You're not gonna seduce me again!"

Alejandro shook his head from left to right in denial. "I am not trying to do that, Bridgette. You have to learn that people change over time." He then suavely walked into the white ship.

DJ and his mother were to next to enter the cruise ship.

Geoff shook hands with the big guy. "Yo, DJ! Glad you could make it, man!"

DJ's mother, always extremely protective of her son, smacked Geoff's hand away with her purse. After this interruption, the midget mom grabbed her son by the arm firmly, and pulled him into the metal structure.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. A blur of white and purple, filled with rage, ran up to the blonde couple. A hardly feminine voice erupted from the woman's mouth. The voice's words were "HOW ON EARTH DID LOSERS LIKE YOU TWO GET MARRIED FOR ME!?" She was so mad that steam literally came out of her nose.

Bridgette was so frightened by her that she jumped into Geoff's arms. "Eva, why are you so angry?"

Obviously calmed down, the hazel-eyed beast declared, "I'm sorry about that. Congrats. I just feel stupid, because no one likes me."

Geoff attempted to put his arm around her, but she threatened to bite his arm if he didn't back away, and stepped onto the ship, pumping tiny weights in each of her hands.

Bridgette checked over her invitation list. "Chris is driving the ship, right?"

Geoff nodded. "Yep, and Josh is co-piloting. My dad should be in the ship, too."

Suddenly, Chris walked out of the ship. "Lovebirds, we only have 2 minutes. Is anybody not present?"

Bridgette checked every name on the list. All were checked off except one. Ezekiel. "Ezekiel is the only one not here." Bridgette responded.

Chris replied, "Well, we'll have to leave without him. Come on, get on board now."

Bridgette sighed. "I guess he's busy with his home school or something. It's a shame. Well, let's go!" Bridgette and Geoff walked into the ship.

Geoff quieted the passengers down, telling them an announcement. "Welcome, passengers! We are heading to Camp Wawanakwa!" Cheers came from the seats.

Sadie raised her hand. "Um, Geoff, where is Ezekiel?"

Geoff answered, "He will sadly not be participating in the marriage."

Duncan laughed hysterically. "Looks like home-school still has the hots for Bridgette."

The nerdy ginger pointed his finger upwards, and stated, "As much as I hate to agree with this jerk, Ezekiel did have a huge crush on your spouse, Geoff. Perhaps he was too jealous to show up."

Little did anyone know that Ezekiel not only didn't show up, but he wasn't even alive. Earlier today, the home-school was strung up to a tree in the forest, with a rope wrapped around his neck. He was hung from the strongest branch on the tree, and his lifeless body stayed there, slightly swaying due to the wind.

Chris, on the microphone, announced, "Thank you, former Total Drama contestants, for boarding the ship to Wawanakwa Island!" Applause and hollers of joy as the last word was spoken. After the applause died down, Chris proceeded with his announcement. "Everybody, fasten your seat belts, because your first challenge is to sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!"

As soon as the announcement finished, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Geoff, and Bridgette stormed into the pool area. Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, and Trent headed over to the dining hall. Everybody else either went to the top of the ship or stayed in their seats.

Tyler stood at the diving board, ready to jump off. "I'M GONNA DO A CANNONBALL!" the jock yelled. He jumped off of the diving board, in a cannonball position, but he somehow landed directly on his crotch, and sunk to the bottom of the pool.

Justin sarcastically said, "Wow, what an athlete!" Katie, Sadie, and Beth cooed over the hot guy.

"Hey, Justin?" Sadie inquired, "Aren't you kinda hot?"

"Of course he's hot!" Katie said, fanning herself.

Beth nerdily told Katie, "I'm pretty sure she means the temperature." Katie slapped her across the face, and Sadie whispered in her ear, "We're trying to get him to take off his shirt, idiot!"

Justin smiled. "If you wanted me to take off my shirt, you could have just asked." He took his navy green shirt off, revealing his tanned six pack.

Sweat was evidently rolling down all three of the girls' foreheads, while Lindsay and Cody were helping Tyler out of the swimming area, and transporting him to first aid.

Bridgette, lying on top of Geoff, looked around at all the fun the girls and Justin were having. "I'm so happy everybody is getting along and having a good time!"

Geoff laughed, and responded, "This will be the most epic wedding ever!" Just then, Alejandro walked into the pool area, with his shirt off, and his speedo on.

"Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Beth said, with sweaty pores and a reddish gradient on her face.

"Sweet Beth, it is probably your undeniable beauty that is heating this area up." Alejandro exclaimed, before Beth passed out from the... fantasies going through her head. "Oh, fair Bridgette, how are you on this fine afternoon?"

Bridgette scoffed at his appearance. Ever so grimly, she said, "Lovely."

Geoff stood up, placed Bridgette on the chair, and walked right up to Alejandro's face. "You might have played your mind games with my Bridgette the first time-" the hatted blonde stated, "but your charms will not affect her again. Don't ruin this wedding."

Alejandro backed away from the white man. He vanished into his bunk bed, and went to slumber for the remainder of the boat ride, apparently threatened by Geoff.

Meanwhile, in the head of the ship, Chris, Josh, and Geoff's dad were lounging on the comfortable couch. The switch for driving the boat was set to "auto-pilot" as no hazards were in the direction from their current location to Camp Wawanakwa.

"So, your son is marrying Bridgette, eh?" the black-haired ex-host asked Geoff's father. He responded with a slight nod. "They're definitely right for each other", Geoff's bearded father started speaking. "Ever since I met her, she couldn't stop smooching my darling son."

Josh stood up from his seat. "I'm gonna get some refreshments for you guys. Be right back!" Josh opened the double doors, and trotted to the kitchen area.

"This is a beauty of a ship you got, McClean!" Geoff's father told his new friend. "Musta cost a fortune!"

"Well, that's the greatness of being a multi-millionaire. I'm loaded!" Chris McClean told Geoff's relative.

"Fascinating," Geoff's father said with his arm on his knee. He sprang up from out of his feet, and exclaimed, "I'm going to talk to my son. Nice talking to you!" With that, he waved "goodbye" and exited through the swiveling double doors.

Chris McClean relaxed on his chair for another fifteen seconds, when he hears some commotion occurring in the ventilating system. The ex-reality show host was, of course, suspicious of the noises, so he looks at the vent from directly underneath. "What was that?" the captain of the ship asked himself out loud. Suddenly, the vent opens, and an anvil crushes him to his presumable death. He is then hastily brought to the edge of the boat, and thrown into the ocean for the sharks to meal on. And no one but the killer would ever find out.

5 minutes later, Josh walked in with a platter of wine glasses in his hand. When he sees nobody at the front, he simply shrugs it off and drinks the wine himself.

At the dining hall, Owen was now yawning. "Guys, I'm gonna crash for the night. Goodnight, everybody!"

Courtney followed behind him to walk to her own room, and go to sleep. So did Izzy.

"So, Gwen..." Trent started. "How has your relationship with Duncan been?"

Gwen sighed. "We broke up a while ago back in All-Stars. I'm with Cameron now."

Trent secretly cheered behind Gwen's back when she turned away. As soon as she turned back, he stopped, and continued with the conversation. "Well, it's good to see you moved on from Duncan."

Gwen looked up at the ceiling to think for a moment, then back at Trent. "Now that I think about it, I don't even like Cameron that way! I mean, he's a good person, but not really my type."

Again, Trent cheered, but this time, Gwen had not turned his back to him. She raised an eyebrow when she saw his celebration, but couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he looked when he danced.

Meanwhile, Owen and Izzy were sitting at stools that were placed around the dining table, and Duncan was sitting on the table itself. The three were talking, but Owen was noticeably depressed, which is definitely unlike his peppy attitude.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Izzy asked in a completely concerned manner.

Owen, continuing to look down at his feet, said, "Nothing...It's just that I miss the times when we were together. I still love you, Izzy."

Izzy couldn't help but chuckle and blush. She put her hand on the big guy's right arm, and, with a sympathetic face that did not look like it belonged on an insane girl like Izzy, she responded, "Oh, Owen. The truth is I still love you, too."

Owen sprung up with delight, and jumped out of his chair. "You mean it? So are we back together!?

Izzy nodded, and then kicked him in the kiwis. Just a sign of love from the redhead rascal.

Duncan snickered lowly. "Ah, love." His face quickly turned into a menacing scowl. "How stupid," he said, when Courtney and Gwen rolled their ways into his mind.

Owen, being the soft and sympathetic guy who he always was, sat back in his seat to comfort Duncan, but it crumbled underneath his tremendous weight, so he stood up. "Duncan, what's so bad about love?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, and stood up from the table. He yawned in an obviously fake tone, and, trying to stray from the subject, responded, "Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna catch some Z's. Night, lovebirds!" With that, Duncan speed walked his way to his own bunk bed that he had been assigned to.

The blonde fatso looked down at his watch to see the time. Indeed, it was a bit late, and he had felt weary from all the food he had eaten. "Well, goodnight, Izzy."

Izzy blew him a kiss as he walked away. "Night, Big O!"

Soon, almost everybody was asleep. The only people still awake at 12 were Cody, Noah, Tyler, Katie, and Bridgette.

Noah yawned loudly. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay!" Noah walked in the direction of his bed, but accidentally knocked into Cody, and since they were roughly the same size, their lips accidentally touched. Tyler, Katie, and Bridgette made immature noises like little fan girls.

"Oh, shut up!" Noah groaned. He stood up, and continued walking to his bedroom.

Katie then directed her attention to the soon-to-be bride. "So, I was wondering if Sadie and I could possibly be your bridesmaids!" Katie inquired.

Bridgette playfully held her hands behind her back, and swayed forward and backward. "I dunno..." she sarcastically responded. Katie looked as if she took it seriously, and tears were starting to build up in her eyes. The surfer chick, who noticed the black teenager's incoming tears, placed her hand on Katie's shoulder, and comfortingly corrected herself. "Katie, I was just joking! Of course you can be a bridesmaid!"

Tyler's eyes widened, and he ran to Bridgette. He asked the cyan-shirted lady, "What about Lindsay? It's always been her dream!"

Bridgette nodded her head with a huge smile. "And the other one could be LeShawna! She is one of my best friends, so I'll ask her in the morning." She stretched, while releasing a huge yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go catch some Z's. You guys should, too!" She walked through the double doors on her way to her bedroom. After that, Cody, Katie, and Tyler strolled over to their respective bedrooms to go to sleep. Soon enough, everyone was in deep slumber. Except for one person whose typing was faintly heard, plotting their order for the other's deaths.

_Death Order:_1\. Ezekiel, 2. Chris

_Survivors:_Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Bridgette's Mom, Cody, Courtney, DJ, DJ's Momma, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Geoff's Dad, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Josh, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, Tyler

The last words of Chris before an anvil violently landed on his head. _"What was that?"_

**Well, that was my first story! I'll surely add more chapters to it later on, but for now, R&amp;R, if you want to. ;) Who do you think is the killer? Who do you think will survive? Leave your comments below!**


End file.
